


deeper than the surface

by legendsofglee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofglee/pseuds/legendsofglee
Summary: "Damn babe," Sara looked her up and down, "I really can't wait until after dinner now!"Usually, a comment like that from Sara would make Ava blush uncontrollably, but a weak and unconvincing laugh was all she had to offer. This was Sara's first sign that something was off."Yea, um, just a minute! I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Ava mumbled that last part, coming to the realization of what it was. Moving her hand up to her neck, she only felt her collarbone, where there should have been a delicate, silver chain."My necklace, it's missing," Ava said almost too soft to hear. Any other necklace wouldn't have been this big of a deal, but what she was referencing meant the world to her.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 47





	deeper than the surface

"Come on babe, we're gonna be late!" Ava heard Sara yell excitedly from across their apartment. Her girlfriend's enthusiastic voice shocked her out of her trance. A voice that was far too giddy over dinner reservations, in her opinion. She had been zoning out a lot recently, most likely because of her lack of sleep and not so much lack of anxiety.

It had been a rough week at the Bureau. Everyone was still getting used to having magical creatures around and, well, there had been some...incidents. Ava was exhausted from all of the paperwork, demands, and of course, Gary. Sure, he was a great assistant, but everyone needs some space now and then. Especially when the space needed is from a grown man offering you gummy bears stuck in his suit pocket (and no, the candy up for grabs was not "fuzz-free").

Ava slowly stood up from the foot of their bed and repeatedly ran her hands down her blazer, brushing off any unwanted lint. She wanted to look perfect for Sara. Hopefully the effort that she put into her appearance would hide the fact that she wasn't feeling her best. The sound of high heeled shoes clicking down the hall alerted Ava to crack the fake smile she had been practicing.

"Aves, are you ready?" Sara said as her already wide enough smile grew in size at the sight of her girlfriend. "Damn babe," Sara looked her up and down, "I really can't wait until after dinner now!"

Usually, a comment like that from Sara would make Ava blush uncontrollably, but a weak and unconvincing laugh was all she had to offer. This was Sara's first sign that something was off.

"Yea, um, just a minute! I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Ava mumbled that last part, coming to the realization of what it was. Moving her hand up to her neck, she only felt her collarbone, where there should have been a delicate, silver chain.

"My necklace, i-it's missing-" Ava said almost too soft to hear. Any other necklace wouldn't have been this big of a deal, but what she was referencing meant the world to her.

* * *

2 months ago...

"Close your eyes..." Sara said as she pulled a small jewelry box out of the top drawer of their dresser. Figuring that Ava had no intention of opening her underwear drawer, Sara considered it to be the perfect hiding spot for something special. Peeking her head out of the bedroom doorway with the tiny box behind her back, Sara checked to see if Ava had actually followed her directions.

"But babeee, I thought we said no presents!" Ava whined from the couch, with her eyes still open.

"You know I'm not one to follow the rules! Come on, it's our six month anniversary, just close your eyes!" Sara impatiently, yet playfully, said from the other room.

"Okay, okay, fine," a small smile grew on Ava's face as she shut her eyes tightly, "they're closed!"

Sara practically skipped over to the couch, almost slipping on the hardwood floor in her fluffy socks. Sitting down next to the taller woman, she placed the box in Ava's right hand and covered it with her left.

"Okay, you can look now!" Sara beamed as she impatiently waited for her reaction. Ava gently opened the box, letting out a gasp after seeing what was inside.

"Oh my gosh! Babe, it's beautiful!" Ava took the necklace out of the box and held it up to admire it. A small shooting star charm on a silver chain glimmered in their soft apartment lighting.

"I know, this sounds like something out of the movies," Sara had dragged out the word "know" to keep an upbeat tone to an otherwise sappy statement, "but you really are my shooting star, Aves. You're my...beacon of light and hope in the dark." Sara had placed Ava's hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze on the word "hope".

"Babe," Ava almost squealed, "I love you so, so much."

The two women started into each other's starry eyes for what felt like an eternity. After clipping the chain around her neck, Sara cupped the side of Ava's face in her hand and brought their heads close together.

"Co-captains for life," Sara whispered before leaning in further for a kiss.

"Always," Ava whispered back.

* * *

Words stumbled out of Ava's mouth as she tried to keep the panic from rising in her voice, "I-I think I left it at the Bureau...I don't even remember taking it off-". Her voice quivered on the word "off" as she locked eyes with Sara. Quickly looking away, she tried to replicate the cool composure she had just a few minutes ago. No matter what, this night had to be absolutely perfect.

"Aves, hey, look at me," Sara's soft gaze made Ava feel even more guilty for losing something this important, "we're going to find it. Let's check around the apartment, okay?"

Ava wanted to be okay. She had tried so hard to hide her worries away and give her girlfriend, the most perfect girlfriend in the multiverse, a night as amazing as she was. The tears welling up in her eyes trickled down the side of her face.

Sara took notice to her Ava's emotion. She knew that this had to be about more than a necklace, considering that Ava had never been too attached to material things.

"Babe, what's going on?" Sara concernedly asked as she comfortingly placed her hand on Ava's upper arm.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Ava said as she let out a shaky sigh, trying to compose herself, "I'm just-" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her thought.

Sara paused for a moment before saying, "Let's stay home, okay?"

A wave of guilt rushed over Ava, knowing that she had wrecked the one thing they were both looking forward to, "No, no Sara we've had this planned for weeks-"

"Aves, it's okay," Sara interjected, pushing Ava's hair back behind her ear.

Ava tried her best to keep her voice from breaking, but it was no use, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you down, I know you were looking forward to this-"

Cutting her off once more to keep her from spiraling, Sara reassured her, "Ava, you are not letting me down. I just want you to be okay, alright?"

Another tear rolled down her cheek as Ava slowly nodded, letting the smaller woman know that she was okay with staying home. Not wanting to make things worse, Sara refrained from asking about whatever was troubling her, knowing that she would come to her when she was ready.

After the two changed into their pajamas, they settled on the couch with their favorite throw blanket. Ava, who had only spoken a few words since they decided to stay home, was resting her head in Sara's lap. _Groundhog Day_ was playing in the background on low volume, as Ava's eyes began to shut. Sara was full of worry for her girlfriend, but that worry slowly started to fade as the taller woman fell asleep. She would ask her about everything in the morning, but for now, all Ava needed was to be in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> as much as I wanted to see comforting avalance scenes in the show about *nudge nudge* demons and zombies, I'm always up for fluff and angst about their "normal" life :)


End file.
